vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kihara Kagun
Summary Kihara Kagun is a former member of the Kihara family. Originally he was a near-death experience researcher who had become very respected amongst the Kiharas. During his research, he eventually gained the ability to safely stop and restart a person's heart as many times as he wanted. As a researcher, he killed the most people out of all Kiharas, but because he revived those he "killed" no one was damaged by his actions. He ended his research after realizing that, since he could freely kill and revive people easily, he was risking human life being judged at a very low baseline. He then became a famous student keeper, an Academy City position whose main purpose is to prevent students from failing due to skipping classes, but Kihara Byouri, resentful at his actions, manipulated a student to try to murder Kagun's class. Kagun, acting on instinct, killed him to protect the children. After this, he devoted his life to getting revenge on Kihara Byouri for manipulating and permanently sullying the boy's name. During this, he came into contact with Marian Slingeneyer, who taught him magic, and he eventually joined GREMLIN under the name of Bersi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C physically, likely higher with a landmine, at least 8-C with Whitting Name: Kihara Kagun, Bersi Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown (On his 20s) Classification: Human, Scientist (Former near-death researcher), Magician, Former member of the Kihara family, Former student keeper Powers and Abilities: Expert hand to hand fighter, high intellect, Magic, nullification of fatal attacks, Statistics Amplification, extensive knowledge of human anatomy (particularly of human's vital spots), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level melee (Superior to Kamijou Touma in strength and fighting skill), possibly higher (He stabbed his hand into the transformed Kihara Byouri's head); likely higher with landmine, at least Building level with Whitting (Faced and defeated multiple Railgun Five Overs, faced and killed Kihara Byouri), likely higher (Whitting's power continuously grows as he's attacked by the enemy, stated by the author to be "a spell that has an infinite ceiling") Speed: Peak Human (Physically superior to Touma, easily intercepted Kihara Enshuu's attacks), possibly Supersonic reactions (fought and defeated Railgun Five Overs and Kihara Byouri) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class, Building Class with Whitting Durability: Street level (Physically superior to Touma), at least Building level with Whitting's defensive spell (Whitting's magic nullifies any fatal attack that hits Kagun, if an attack would kill him it will cause no damage to him; however, the spell doesn't offer protection against attacks that will injure but not kill him, even if he will die of blood loss later because of the injury) likely higher (Compared by the author to Accelerator's passive redirection and stated to be "a spell that has an infinite ceiling") Stamina: High, continued to fight Kihara Byouri despite receiving several small injuries and even losing his left arm Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Whitting Standard Equipment: Landmine Intelligence: Genius, he's a former scientist and respected member of the Kihara family and a skilled magician. Considered the strongest member of the Kihara family on his time, Kagun has vast amounts of knowledge on the human body and life and was ranked above Yuiitsu Kihara as a Kihara Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, his defensive magic only works on fatal attacks and doesn't protect him against weaker attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Whitting (ヴィーティング Vu~ītingu): Kagun's main spell is based on Whitting, the sword of the Icelandic saga character, Bersi. When in battle, the sword scatters when its owner is at a disadvantage, and amongst its shards, a miracle would occur, a spell that could let the user accurately avoid damage and cause the sword to be sharper. When both are assembled, the sword's destructive power will increase exponentially. The sword appears as a bluish laser sword several meters long that extends from Kagun's middle and index fingers. Its magic allows Kagun to nullify all fatal attacks he receives and increases the sword's power every time he's attacked. Thus, when facing a fierce attack by the enemy, he can use a spell that has an infinite ceiling. However, Whitting does not offer protection against anything but fatal attacks, so an opponent that realizes this or has knowledge of the spell can bypass it and take down Kagun by accumulating smaller and non-immediately fatal injuries. * Landmine: Kagun carries a convex shaped charge landmine strapped to his chest under his coat, to be used as a surprise attack when close to an enemy. When detonated, the anti-personnel landmine scatters five hundred metal balls in a fan-shaped blast with a range of 300 meters and an overall width of 200 meters. * Knowledge of Human Anatomy: Due to his former position of near-death researcher, Kihara Kagun's knowledge of human anatomy is supreme, making him capable of easily and safely stop and restart human hearts. Kagun has also been shown to use this knowledge in combat in two ways, either by applying it offensively to kill enemies or defensively to preserve his life. In the first case, for example, he once applied a slight shock to the jaw of the manipulated boy who was going to kill his students, impairing his consciousness. Using that moment of defenselessness, Kagun killed the boy. Later analysis showed that the boy’s head had 5 areas that were dug in for the perfect cause of death that didn’t give any pain, leaving a pathologist perplexed and muttering: "Was he reading a human’s anatomy textbook as he killed?" Secondly, Kagun has been shown to be able to move his body so as to force the enemy attacks to hit his vital spots, making them fatal so that his defensive magic is effective on them. ** Finger Poke: Kagun appears to be able to automatically kill others without the use of weapons or supernatural powers simply by forming a handgun gesture with his hand and pressing his index finger against the center of their chest. This action also causes all nearby glass to shatter. The exact mechanics of this ability are unknown, though it's implied to be related to bioelectricity. Kagun can use this skill to safely kill and revive a person. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8